


Assessing

by FantabulousAss



Series: How Vincent Learned to Tame the Wolf [1]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels), This Is Not Romance (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Idk tho this was fun to write, M/M, Polyamory, Sid Farz and Vincent being good, Sid is a baby boy, Vincent is a cocky bastard, Vincent is a daddy, Vincent is fat, Weight Gain, mentions of BDSM, mentions of polyamory, mentions of weight gain, slight daddy kink, that's not ooc, these characters are literally so ooc, they’re just good boys trying to figure out life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantabulousAss/pseuds/FantabulousAss
Summary: When he catches Sid staring at his reflection, Vincent can't help but try to make him feel better.





	Assessing

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally so OOC that these characters may as well be OCs at this point, but I don't mind if you don't. I'm probably going to make this a short series, explaining their relationship so hopefully the actual creators of these characters might forgive me lol. I love these boys a lot, I won't lie.

Vincent and Farz had considered adding a third to their relationship a few times. They’d never thought that the third that would add so much fullness and happiness to their relationship would be a face from Farz’s past.

Sid had been a surprise, but not an uncomfortable one. Vincent had found him, broken, injured and frightened, at work of all places. He took the guy home, helped Farz fix him up and the rest was history. Sid had come a long way since then, finding a side of Vincent that neither Vincent or Farz had known existed. Of course, it was just as dominant as before, but Vincent had never thought he’d like being called  _ Daddy _ . Farz had never thought he’d like seeing Vincent be so… different. He was still dominant, still himself, but he was more gentle, now, after sex, giving more thought to aftercare and the care aspect in general, of his smaller boyfriend, even when he didn’t want it.

Sid had changed as well, Farz had seen it more than Vincent had. Farz had prior experience with Sid that wasn’t exactly positive. Neither had talked about it, but the ways that Sid had changed made him more liveable, and helped some of Farz’s old childhood scars heal.

Of course, Sid had an adjustment period too. He’d never had a boyfriend who tipped the scales at 368 pounds and counting. Granted, he’d never had a boyfriend over 6 feet tall, either. Getting used to Farz and Vincent’s main kink had taken some time, but their shared, utter unabashedness had certainly helped. Now, watching Farz feed Vincent senseless only served to make Sid hungry and ready for his larger partner, who always seemed renewed after a long, hard stuffing session.

Of course, living with Farz and Vince had some unintentional consequences. Sid prodded his middle with a worried expression. There was squish there that hadn’t been before he’d started living with his boyfriends.

Vincent, being in the room with him, watching him in the mirror, fully sexed, full and satiated, looking almost cradled by the sheets and pillows that made up their bed. “What the  _ hell  _ are you doing?” He drawled, eye lazily focusing on Sid’s reflection.

“Assessing.” Sid quipped back.

“Why?” He yawned and snuggled into a pillow, reaching out a long, thick arm to pinch Sid’s side, long, thick fingers nearly wrapping entirely around the thickness of Sid’s thin side.

With a yelp and a glare, Sid smacked Vincent’s hand, receiving a lazy growl in return. “Cos I’m gettin’ fat.”

“Oh, really?” Vincent wriggled closer and wrapped those thick arms, each bicep almost as thick around as Sid’s lithe torso. “Where?”

“Oh shut up, Vincent. It’s gross.” Sid stared at himself instead of Vincent’s laser-focused grey eye.

“It’s  _ hot _ .” Vincent’s voice got a little higher and then a little lower.

“Not all of us are kinky little fucks.” Vincent pulled him down onto his big, warm shoulder.

“Yeah, well I am, c’mere and lemme fuckin’ enjoy it while you got it.” Sid easily fell back and tumbled back into their bed, over Vincent’s back. In a flash of limbs and a particularly thick abdomen, Sid was sitting on top of him.

“Vincent…” Sid whined, hands helping to prop him up, long, lithe fingers genuinely enjoying the feel of Vincent’s fatty pecs.

Vincent smirked and those massive thumbs rubbed Sid’s tiny, insignificant belly. “‘Sides, Baby Boy, I can still lift you up over my head Dirty Dancing style.”

“Well, you’re a big ass motherfucker, that’s no surprise.” Sid brattily mumbled, flushing just a little at the way Vincent’s eyebrow lifted at his response.

“And you’re a scrawny-ass motherfucker who’s about to be crushed if he don’t shut his lil mouth.”

“You wanna bet?”

Vincent licked his lips and then gave a little snarl that brought Sid directly to attention. “You lookin’ to tempt me, Baby Boy?”

“You’re not being fair, using my nickname.” Sid whined, massaging Vincent’s chest, loving the fact that his squish hid thick, hard muscle.

“You’re not being fair, teasing me.” Vincent smirked and squeezed Sid’s sides. “You’re fine, though, Sid. Two pounds ain’t but a drop in the bucket.”

“For your information, it’s  _ fifteen _ pounds and it’s more than a drop in the bucket. It’s going.” He gave Vincent a smack to his thick flank when Vincent tutted and rolled his eyes. “I told you, Vince, I’m not into it.”

“And I told  _ you _ to let me enjoy it while you’ve got it. I like it and I intend on showin’ you.” Rough thumbs rubbed his little belly again and their positions were flipped again, this time, Vincent on top of a  _ very _ flushed Sid, who couldn’t help but buck up against Vincent’s huge, warm weight, and squirm a bit underneath it.

This was something else Sid had never thought he’d like. Vincent was big, bigger than most, and he  _ flaunted _ it. It made him feel sexier, in charge, and if Sid really wanted to analyze it all, safer too. “Well, Daddy? Show me.”

They didn’t slip fully into their usual roles, instead, Vincent was content to just fuck the everloving shit out of Sid, nipping him everywhere he could reach, paying special attention to the  _ tiny _ pudge that really only showed whenever Vincent’s thrusts pushed him up and made his long, thin body crunch up into little rolls.

When they were both spent, sticky and panting, Vincent flopped onto the bed and smacked the crest of his belly, inviting Sid up. “You’re gross.” Sid wrinkled his nose, but crawled up anyway.

“Aw, baby, if you think this is gross, just think about what Farz an’ I do in the shower.” Vincent laughed, not an ounce of shame rolling off him.

“Nope, no, no thank you, I’d really rather not.” Sid wrinkled his nose harder and stuck his tongue out, earning a bite from Vincent. “Ow!”

“Aw, relax, sugar.” Vincent threw his head back and Sid nipped his double chin. Vince roughly squeezed his ass in retaliation. “I said  _ relax _ . I wanna nap  _ one _ more time before Farz gets home. Then we’ll all have a grand ole time, I promise.”

“ _ Fine _ . You’re no fun.” Sid huffed and lay his head down on Vince’s soft-ish chest, giving a full sigh before nuzzling his head underneath Vincent’s chin and joining the larger man in a nice, two hour nap.


End file.
